Who am I?
by Koume
Summary: A Wind Waker fic! After finding out that she isn’t who she thought she is, Tetra is sent into a spiral of confusion. Tetra's PoV


****

Title: Who am I?

****

Rating: PG

****

Game: Zelda

****

Summary: After finding out that she isn't who she thought she is, Tetra is sent into a spiral of confusion. 

****

Warnings: I haven't exactly finished Wind Waker yet, heh ^_^" I only got two weeks ago, but I got this inspiration so I decided to write this, so I'm sorry if this doesn't go to the storyline.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the LoZ series, any copyrights, or even the characters. I have no shares in Nintendo and I am not an employee of Shigeru Miyamoto, but I own my Gamecube, my Wind Waker disc and a computer, so I am writing this.

A/N: Hi people! I'm really sorry to all of you annoyed people that read my chaptered fics Deception and Lies or Lost Pasts or even both and are waiting for new chapters, but I _**had**_ to write this 'cos it just came to me.

I'm going to write it in Tetra's PoV.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I watched him leave. I waved good-bye to him, wishing him all the luck in both these worlds. 

"Link…" I said quietly, not sure whether he could hear me or not, "Be careful…"

He walked up the stairs and I was left alone. I heard something rumbling above me and then I heard the sound of something closing. I realised that I was sealed down here. By myself. Alone. 

"Please hurry…" I whisper, even though no one except myself could hear me. 

I looked at my left hand. The Triforce seemed to look back at me. I sighed. I wished I wasn't alone. I wasn't exactly sure why though. I mean… I'm Tetra. The fearless pirate! The leader of my ship! Or so I was… now… I'm a _princess_.

"Princess Zelda…" I whispered to myself. 

I had heard of her. I just never imagined that I _was_ her. No. What am I thinking? I am not some princess called Zelda! I was Tetra! _Tetra_! Am I? Sitting down, I look at the clothes I wear. Royal clothes. I touch them with I hand I do not recgonise as my own. My hand was… no… _is_ tanned. I have bandages wrapped around each wrist. But this hand is gloved… I would never wear gloves! No! As I keep telling myself, this is not me! My hand goes to my neck to play with the bandana around my neck, but of course, it isn't there. Instead, my fingers come into contact with a large necklace. I sigh. If this is really me… then why do I feel like I've just accidentally been trapped in someone else's body? Why do I feel so… different? But King Hyrule said… that the piece I had of the Triforce of Wisdom was passed down through the Royal Family. If my mum gave it to me… that would mean I was also in the Royal Family. My mum… I try to remember her…

***Flashback in 3rd Person***

"Tetra, come here, child," a young woman called her daughter.

"Yes Mama?" the toddler replied, wobbling over to her mother.

Both females bore striking resemblance to each other. They had the same blonde hair, tied up at the top of their heads and the same strands, one in front of each pointed ear, zigzagging to match their personality- full of unknown surprises.

"Tetra, it's your third birthday today. Did you know that?" the woman asked.

"My birthday?" Tetra asked, looking bewildered and excited at the same time, "I didn't know that, Mummy!"

Zelda (her mother) smiled and seated her daughter onto her lap, "I have a birthday present for you my little princess."

"Really?" Tetra asked, looking happy, "What is it, Mama?"

"This…" Zelda said, showing her a piece of what seemed to be gold that looked like two sides of a triangle, "It's… a necklace."

"Wow! Thank you Mummy!" Tetra cried as her mother put it around her.

Zelda smiled, a few tears coming to her eyes, "But you have to keep it a secret, okay Tetra? This is something _very_ precious. Treasure it… and guard it with your life."

"Mama, how can I keep it secret if I wear it around my neck?" Tetra asked with childish innocence.

Zelda smiled, "Here. I bought a new bandana for you for your birthday as well! I fold it so that it's small and you can tie it around your neck to hide your necklace. When you grow up, you won't have to fold it to make it fit anymore."

"Cool! Thanks Mummy!" Tetra cried, hugging her mother tightly.

"I love you, Tetra," Zelda whispered, stroking the smooth blonde hair against her cheek.

"I love you too, Mummy," Tetra replied, "I promise I'll keep it a secret forever!"

***End of Flashback- back to Tetra's PoV***

My mother… her name was Zelda… I found that extremely odd. If I _was_ a member of the Royal Family, did that mean that every single female in the family was to be called Zelda? I was now even more confused than before. I also remembered something else… I never knew who my father was… and my mother would never speak of it. I always just assumed I was illegitimate, probably the result of a bit too much brandy or something. All of a sudden, a thought hit me harder than a cannonball. That King dude. What if _he_ is my father? I mean… it would make sense. He's the King of Hyrule and I'm supposedly Princess of Hyrule. Wow, I look nothing like him. Except for the skin. He has the same tanned skin I do. Eek, this is scaring me now.

My thoughts travel to Link again. He has to fight Ganon, keep him from finding me _and_ stop him from spreading darkness over both worlds… perhaps I should just accept this new role… perhaps I can find a way to help him…

Yes. I think that's what I shall do. I'll stay here. I will wait for him. Perhaps one day… perhaps he'll need my help. Heh and knowing Link, he's probably going to take a while, so I suppose I might as well get adjusted to this new role… it's not like I can find a way to get out of it anyways…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So yeah. I'm half brain dead at the moment, so forgive me if was crap. Review and tell me what you think. 

PS: to all my Lost Past readers- I put up a double post ^-^


End file.
